Who's next?
by Kaitlin2012
Summary: Sebastian and Karofsky are found dead & the whole glee club are suspects, but you know what the say innocent until proven guitly. also some side stories will be going on along with the plot takes place after the Michael Episode. Thanks in advance.
1. Chapter 1

_Everyone was shocked to hear the news that Sebastian was murdered the week before regionals they all sat looking around at one another all having their own thoughts on the situation. _

"_It's not like he was well liked" Mike reasoned. _

"_How could someone kill another person based on dislike?" Sam asked in disbelief._

"_I mean don't get me wrong I wanted to send his Warbler ass to lock up, but killing that a little extreme he must have fucked someone over big time" Santana said speaking her opinion. _

"_At least no one will be trying to steal my boyfriend no more" Kurt said smirking not thinking before speaking. _

"_Kurt could you say something like that of the dead" Blaine said looking at him in confusion. _

"_Your right that was rude, but factual let's not forget what he did to Blaine's eye. He was evil, but you're right even evil people don't deserve murder" Kurt said trying to keep everyone calm. _

_Finally arrived grief all over his face "Guy I have some more news" he looked at all the kids to see their wide eyes "Karofsky is dead also". _

_Everyone just looked like they frozen to their chairs. _

"_But how?" was all Finn was able to get out. _

"_He was murdered in his sleep just like Sebastian, the police think it is a serial killer and they want to talk to all of you about it. Kurt your first, you are 18 so you do not need your parents but if you want I can call them". _

"_Mr. Shuester why do the police want to speak to us?" Rachel questioned still in shock._

"_Since they were both enemies of this club the police think this is a good place to start, but don't worry guys I know none of you all are guilty so just be honest and then they will leave" he reasoned. _

_Kurt walked out looking back at the group everyone's eyes were staring at him as he made his way out towards where the police pointed. _

"_Mr. Hummel we just need to ask you a couple of questions please take a seat" The chief of police said. _

_Kurt listened and sat nervously staring at the police man. _

"_Now I understand you were bullied by Karofsky enough to have to change schools. Is this true? "The chief asked knowingly. _

"_Yes but-" _

"_And is it true that Sebastian hurt your boyfriend making him have to get surgery?" _

"_Yes I mean-" _

_He was cut off again by the Chief "That's all the questions we had thank you very much Mr. Hummel". _

_As Kurt walked out and was going to walk towards the class room they told him he could not return and was sent home. _

_The next up to be questioned was Santana._

"_Is it true that you dated Karofsky?" _

"_Yes it is, but he was just my gay beard as I was for him" She answered seeming to slightly mock the chief. _

"_And is it true you were slushied by Sebastian?" He asked. _

"_Yes that did take place" Santana replied not looking too involved in the conversation._

"_How did that event take place?" _

"_Wellbeing the bad ass that I am I wanted to get proof of Sebastian' s underhanded ways of making Blaine an eye cripple I challenged him to a sing off and after that I asked him what he had put in Blaine's slushy he afterward told me rock salt and I got it on tape. I was ready to turn into the 5-O because I mean how to fuck clever am I, but no Kurt didn't want that. He wanted to give it back sending a message that we were better than him I guess" Santana said obviously disappointed that no one seemed impressed with her work. _

"_You know Santana that was sneaky you might could have a place in law enforcement one day, now would you say Kurt was keeping himself?" the chief asked._

"_I mean I guess, but not really I mean just in the room he didn't seem all that upset" as soon as those words left her mouth she knew she said something she shouldn't have. The chief could see her face and could tell she wouldn't be up for answering anymore questions after selling her friend out like that. _

"_Thank you Mrs. Lopez you may go home now". The chief said escorting her out say he wanted to see Rachel next. _

_When Rachel nervously took her spot in the chair the chief made her wait as he thought about how to handle her. He knew if he said one wrong word he dad would be in here and she would have him be the whole glee clubs lawyer and he had dealt with her dad he was one of the best lawyer's in the state. _

"_Hello Mrs. Berry how are you today?" The chief asked trying to start off slow. _

"_Well it hasn't been the best day I have ever had to be honest" She retorted._

"_Well I want to ask you questions I just want an honest answer I am asking everyone these questions so please don't take anything personal okay" he informed._

_She looked skeptical but accepted._

"_Who do you think is most to benefit from these murders?" he asked. _

_She looked horrified "Excuse me sir. But I am not going to think anyone I know is animal enough to get some pleasure for someone's early departure no matter who that someone is". _

"_Okay how about an easier questions where you were all day yesterday?" the chief asked. _

_Rachel started blushing "Well I am this confidential?" _

"_Yes Rachel it is". _

"_Okay well two days ago Finn asked me to marry him and I said yes, so we were celebrating" she told him embarrassingly smiling. _

"_Okay well you are welcome to go home now" he said shaking his head wondering if her father knew about this. _

_Once she was down the hall he called in Finn Hudson in. _

"_Well son I heard you proposed patting him on the shoulder. I also heard you spent all yesterday celebrating it" he said eyeing him knowingly. _

"_Well I mean not all day they night before Rachel talked to me until like 6:00 that morning then wanted me over at 8:00 in the morning so, after we celebrated I kind of fell asleep for a few hours" he told the cop nervously. _

"_And where was Rachel why you slept?" he asked._

"_Well sir I can't really see when I'm sleeping, but when I woke up she wasn't there I texted her and she said she would be back in an hour she had just went to the store to buy some bridal magazines and food for us to eat". He told the cop looking pathetically honest. _

"_Okay well thank you for your time you are free to go" the chief told him shaking his hand._

_The final one of the day was none other than Noah Puckerman. The chief had spent a lot of time with this kid ever since he had first robbed that gas station. He was happy to see him doing better ever since his daughter had been adopted. When Puck as he goes by walked in he acted like he use to but a little less cockiness and a little more matureness about him. _

"_What's up Chief?" _

"_Just a double Homicide and you are you staying out of trouble?" he asked as the shook hands. _

"_Well I've been staying out of jail that's for sure. So you really think it was one of us?" Puck asked looking straight to the chief eyes._

"_All I'm saying is it better not be you" the chief always felt like puck was a son to him maybe that was because at one point he thought he was his father. _

"_Trust me it is definitely not". Puck answered._

"_Well who do you think it is then?" The chief asked knowing he wouldn't get the answer he was looking for._

"_You know me I ain't no snitch and plus at this point in time there ain't nothing to snitch so that's all I got to say" Puck replied in his badass tone. _

"_Then you are free to go" the chief got up and hugged him the way men do and watched him walk off wondering how it would have turned out if he had been Puck's dad._

_**A/N: Well this was a dream I had after last night's Michael Episode. So please Review if you want more. I really want to try this new approach, but I won't if it seems like no one seems to like it. Anyways Thanks for reading && as you all know I do not own glee. OH and if you want me to interrogate more of the glee students I am up for it I just did not want to overwhelm you in the 1**__**st**__** chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"_So chief have you decided which one of these kids seems guilty?" his deputy asked._

"_Well right now I have to say that based on who I talked with yesterday it could have been anyone, well except Noah doesn't seem like he would do this" the chief replied looking through the files._

_The deputy just looked at him and shook his head thinking that guy always had a soft spot for that Puck kid._

_Later that morning the deputy came back into the chief's office "The other kids have been called an all the interrogations have been scheduled you have a full day ahead of you" he said then he walked out and left. _

_When Artie showed up he could see some of the other Glee kids waiting. He wondered how much of the students were going to be coming in today. The first name they called was Mike. After Mike walked in Artie went to the counter and asked "Hello Ma'am I was just wondering when my turn would be" _

"_Your name is?" She asked asks leaning over the counter to get a look at the teenager in a wheel chair. _

"_Artie Abrams" he says staring back up at her as he hears papers shuffling. _

"_Oh, you are last so around two hours max, but do not worry thought sweetie you are here voluntary so it will probrably not that take that long" she smiled then leaned back in her chair and continued with work. _

_Meanwhile in the interrogation room mike was shifting uncomfortably he hadn't been in a police station since the accident that made him shift more he just tried to keep from crying it was so long ago, but every time he thought of that day he couldn't help but shed tears. _

_When the chief entered he noticed the boy's eyes looking watery. When he looked back down at his clipboard to see the boy's name Michael Chang he instantly recognized that name now looking back down at the boy that was staring off into the distant with a tear streaming down his face. The chief reasoned he was thinking about that night and would need a couple minutes._

_**On a Saturday night Michael was running he didn't even remember unbuckling or the car ride he just remembers running towards the flashing lights to the sirens going off from different emergency vehicles that were all around him. He didn't hear police yelling him for being in a crime scene he just kept running until he reached the car. Everything seemed to sink in as he saw that only thing he cared about in that moment she was being worked on by the EMT. When he got to her side she was barely holding on, when he grabbed her hand she looked over at him. "I've been waiting for you" she said in practically a whisper. "It's okay I'm here just hold on I won't leave you" he said holding her hand trying not to break down. "Mikey I just needed to tell you one last thing" she said trying to hold on to get it out. "No don't you dare talk like that please don't leave me" he pleaded with her. "Just know I'm so proud of your strength never lose it, never give up, and even if it's hard for a little while love life Michael love it for me if that's the only reason you will. I will be always watching after you I love you, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough" after the words left her mouth she stared into his eyes and then he body went limp. He wanted to make her come back but the EMT people pushed him out of the way. **_

_He was finally dragged out of his memories by the Chief clearing his throat rather loudly. Mike wiped his eyes and stared at the chief he recognized him from the scene of the accident. _

"_Hello Michael I don't know if you recognize me, but my name is Matthew I'm the chief here" he said looking at him._

"_I remember you, you let me spend the night in jail because I didn't want to go home with my parents" mike said staring down at the table. _

"_Can you tell me why you were so adamant about not going home that night?" The chief asked trying to take this slow._

"_When I went home the next day I went into her room and destroyed the place until I found a reason why. When I finally reached a tiny box underneath her bed in it was a note. It read:_

_Mike this is for you. I want you to know what ever happens it is not your fault. There was nothing you could do for me I was broken and weak and knew there was no way I could be strong like you. When you stood up to Dad about dancing it gave me hope, so I tried it when I told him that I didn't want to be a lawyer I just wanted to be a musician. He told me that I was just rebelling because you were, he told me that at least Michael is good at what he wants to ruin his future for. That broke me Michael all the pressure got to me and soon I turned to drugs. I knew one day they would end me but I needed a way out, so I just waited for my fate. I'm so sorry that I am leaving you this will always be my biggest regret. I love you with my whole heart little brother please don't ever not follow your dreams. Learn to love life Mikey for me. You probrably dead sister, Jenny._

_The chief had some tissues brought in thinking they weren't only for Michael.  
>"I'm sorry about your lose Michael". <em>

"_Why obviously she wanted this. She doesn't have a clue how this affected me". _

"_So, tell me how this affected you Michael" the chief asked concerned. _

"_She didn't even know that earlier that night our father had came to my performance at sectionals and told me he was embarrassed that he had acted that why and wanted me to live my life the way I wanted" he spoke directly to the table. _

"_Michael I know it is hard for you to be back here but do you know why we are here?"_

"_Yes, you are here to ask about the murders-" _

"_Chief we need you" his deputy said in an urgent tone._

"_Well what is it he said forgetting Michael was there"_

"_Sue Sylvester was murdered" _

_The chief just shot up and they both walked away leaving Mike there smirking._

_**A/N: Hope you all enjoy. I know it is centered around Mike, but This is a story about the new directions, and I do have a soft spot for Mike. Well anyways I need a Beta because as you can tell I am not the best at Grammar, but yeah if you know anyone you want killed off just give me a heads up :) **_


End file.
